


You are my sunshine, My Only Sunshine

by Mergmolomal101



Category: it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Nightmares IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mergmolomal101/pseuds/Mergmolomal101
Summary: Bev has nightmares due to “IT” and her divorce
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 2





	You are my sunshine, My Only Sunshine

Bev started living with Ben she was going through a divorce it was hard after all that trauma she had she decided to start a new life with him she enjoyed it she showed Ben the bruises on her arm she opened up to him about Tom’s abuse she trusted Ben more than she trusted anybody at this point she got ready for bed “You coming?” She asked Ben “Yeah in a few” he said. He could tell she was scared. She had a lot of nightmares where she’d wake up screaming or crying “Are You okay?” He asked “Of course” she said he knew she wasn’t okay he went into bed with her she started falling asleep “No Nightmares yet” he thought to himself Then, all of the sudden she started crying “You Okay?” Ben asked “Yes” she said “No, you’re not honey” he said she was still crying “You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey” he sang while stroking her hair she whimpered “You’ll never know dear how much I love you please don’t take my sunshine” he sang “I’ll always love you and make you happy and nothing else could ever between” he sang “Thanks” she Bev would always be Ben’s sunshine


End file.
